dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Eisendrache (character)
Eisendrache (Iron Dragon) is a male Unicorn from Marelin. He has a green mane and beige coat, with green irises. He is a relatively kind and caring individual, but will not hesitate to kill something for his cause. He is calm enough during combat to show no signs of fear or fatigue, and shares his family's avid hatred for Zebras and Crystals. He was born in Marelin and is the younger brother of Blitzkrieg, as well as the son of Einheitsfront. Unlike his family, Eisendrache has no interest in science and has always fantasised being a Peacekeeper. However once the Midnight arrived he took the chance and became a soldier, eventually becoming a Paladin. After the Great Revolution in Stalliongrad, Marelin underwent a massive political shift as it elected it's next leader. Sector 115's new leader, Blitzkrieg, was elected Chancellor of Marelin and under her rule, the city quickly became a Nazi community. She changed the title to Fuhrer to cement her place. Eisendrache himself agreed with the new ideals of deeming Crystals and Zebras impure and inferior, and resigned from the Midnight to join the new Nazi Army. There, he became known as Oberkommandant Eisendrache Von der-Nazi Truppen (High Commander Eisendrache of the Nazi Forces). He assembled a personal team of elite Nazi warriors which he dubbed "Der Wunderteam" and became the leader of one of the most deadly all-Pony teams ever created. His years in Der Wunderteam were long and plentiful, and he was called upon to deal with a great number of threats to Marelin's security. When he discovered one of his team's members, a stallion named Kalte, was a Crystal, he threatened to kill his squad-mate but was dissuaded by the explanation given by Kalte, explaining he had been forced to become a Crystal or face death. Nevertheless he was still eager to wipe out Crystal life. Der Wunderteam, under Eisendrache's command, successfully captured Princess Cadance during Operation: Shattered Heart and got her back to Midnight units (who proceeded to torture her) before moving on to a massive Tiberium mine inside Crystal territory. The team was to enter and rescue Regency and Monarchy from Crystal forces after their capture, and upon entering the mine the team realised the Crystals had nothing to lose after their home was destroyed, and fought to the bitter end. Nevertheless the team managed to rescue the twins, but were unable to escape the facility without taking casualties. With only Kalte and Eisendrache left as they got the twins to an awaiting Nazi transport helicopter, Eisendrache threw his teammate onto the chopper and forced the door shut, staying behind to ensure his friend could get away. He fought bravely, but seconds before he was killed he detonated the charges placed all over the mine by the Crystals, consuming him and everyone else in the mine in a massive explosion. The Nazi helicopter got away, returning the twins to their home and leaving Kalte with the Nazi forces outside Canterlot. Eisendrache was memorialised for his sacrifice, becoming known as Der Leuchtterm unseres Volkes (The Beacon of Our People). He is mentioned in the story Fallout: Survivor when Scribe Triston is explaining the origins of the Brotherhood of Steel to Connor. He states Eisendrache was the beacon of a true soldier, while Blitzkrieg was the inspiration to all Brotherhood members to hold the rank of Elder.